


And they were quarantined

by Virino



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Crack, Fluff, M/M, and talking about feels, established SenGen, few cusses here and there, just perseus squad hanging out, yes this is a quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virino/pseuds/Virino
Summary: Because of Ryuusui, Chrome ends up stuck in a small flat with his friends.For two weeks.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by real life experience, when I couldn't go back home after being abroad for half a year, so I was sleeping in my friend's house for two weeks.

In Chrome’s calendar, Saturday means one thing — Bro Day. It was a tradition that he and his friends try to meet every Saturday to hang out or have a study session together. That’s why he woke up earlier than usual, cleaned the flat, and went shopping to buy snacks and drinks. Of course, as a model citizen, he knew about the virus spreading across the globe, so he also bought masks and hand sanitizer, just in case.

After coming back he checked their group chat and it turned out there were over one hundred unread messages since yesterday. It's always one big spam, but that time, most of the text was from Ryuusui, who has been on a trip to Europe for the past month. In most of them he was complaining that he has to come back immediately, won’t be able to leave the house for two weeks after landing, how it sucks, etc. Rich people problems that Chrome couldn’t relate to, but felt slightly sorry for his friend. Of course, everyone wrote how they would miss him, and they’ll definitely catch up next time. But truth be told, Chrome was glad that at least this once they won’t be forced to hear another heated argument between Tsukasa and Ryuusui about capitalism. Gen and Senkuu, however, couldn’t help themselfes, and tease him a little. Just normal teasing, nothing special or worth remembering.

At least that’s what Chrome thought.

Around noon everyone came, and they spent time gossiping and generally having fun. Chrome even showed new rocks from the last trip! He didn’t care no one besides Senkuu had any interest in his hobby. That's what friends are for!

Everything has been going smoothly, until they heard a sound of the door opening and saw Ryuusui standing in the door frame of the room, with baggage, looking at them without a word.

Everyone momentarily went silent, glancing between Ryuusui and others, completely dumbfounded what is going on. Finally, Ryuusui, with the widest smile he could do, took a deep breath and said in a cheerful tone: “Happy Quarantine, bitches! Missed me?!”

At first, no one knew how to react, still in shock. The first person who reacted was Gen, who quickly put the face mask on and walked towards a newly arrived friend.

“Ryuusui-chan, sweetheart, that’s not how quarantine works. As far as I am concerned, after landing and filling documents you need to go straight to your house. It’s always nice to see you, but _can you go_?” Gen sounded like a mother scolding a child — being polite and talking in an overly sweet tone, but with some edge like he was ready to snap any minute. But Ryuusui either didn't notice or ignored a friend's tone, still smiling.

“My dear Gen, you’re right. And guess what? I did exactly as you said.” Ryuusui leaned on the door frame and crossed arms on the chest. “I haven’t seen you guys for over a month now and since you and Senkuu described your WONDERFUL plans for today and HOW MUCH you miss me, I think we need to catch up right away. That’s why, on official documents, I gave Chrome’s house as a place of residence. And since you're here, for the next two weeks, you have mandatory vacation blessed by the Japanese government itself!” Despite Ryuusui enthusiasm, no one shared this view.

Suddenly Ukyou started clapping with a dead-serious expression.

“Woow, and I thought Gen is the pettiest guy in the squad. Maybe Senkuu. But you, Ryuusui… Wow, just wow.” He put his UNO cards on the table with a loud thud, stood up, and walked towards Ryuusui. “And? Do you really think that your stupid behavior changes anything? I, Senkuu and Tsukasa have a ton of work in our uni clubs, Gen has work, Chrome probably wants to enjoy his sparking stones in peace. What will you do with that?”

For a split second, Ryuusui seemed kinda surprised by all these questions, but the smile didn't disappear from his face. “Don’t worry, Ukyou! I’m sure people at university will understand, I can talk with Gen’s manager and explain everything and Chrome can enjoy stones with us! Really, you all need to chill.”

The atmosphere was far from a pleasant one. Chrome could feel murderous intent coming from Tsukasa and Senkuu. He also had to admit… he planned to enjoy the evening with the sparkling stones.

“I would love to stay, but I have to prepare for the upcoming performance. You know, magic and stuff so have fun and send me updates!”

Gen, as always, tried to escape from a difficult situation. If only he acted faster, he would enjoy his freedom. However, there was a small, unexpected obstacle.

As Gen passed by Ryuusui and almost reached the front door, in a blink of an eye, Tsukasa successfully blocked the exit.

“You’re not going anywhere, Gen.”

Gen backed, visibly nervous. “Tsukasa-chan, did something happen? I swear I’ll help you if you need something, but I really have to go…”

“Listen.” Tsukasa started talking to everyone. “As much as I want to ignore this capitalist, spoiled asshole, it won’t change the fact that we had contact with a potentially infected person. I don’t know how you feel about that, but I don’t want people like you to run around the city as you wish, because you still might infect someone. You may even infect my sister by accident, so I want to make one thing clear. If anyone of you even tries to step outside this flat, I’ll personally break your leg. Understand?”

Apparently, the only thing stronger than Tsukasa’s hate towards authority figures is his love for the younger sister. He made a few things clear:

Ryuusui stays.

Gen stays.

No one is going anywhere for the next two weeks.

“And Ryuusui,” Tsukasa crossed arms on his chest and stood with threatening posture, “Call me ‘bitch’ one more time. I dare you.”

No one dared.

And that’s how in ten minutes, Chrome gained five new roommates. Despite the rocky start and generally unpleasant turn of events, Chrome was hopeful. Of course, this place is barely suitable for two people to live in, and it will be a logistic nightmare, but their friendship is stronger than that.

***

Chrome changed his mind.

Their friendship is like a tower made of wooden blocks. One misstep and the whole carefully constructed tower will fall.

At first, the atmosphere was relatively calm, when everyone was busy sending messages and doing phone calls to families and acquaintances, informing them about a sudden change of plans. From time to time someone glanced at unbothered Ryuusui, which irritated them even more.

The real drama started exactly when they had to plan something together. Just a list of stuff they need and plan who will be sleeping where.

What we need:  
sleeping bags x5  
food  
drinks  
clothes  
camera  
cards  
shampoo, shower gel, etc.  
~~lab~~ Senkuu’s notebook  
earplugs  
~~fucking space~~ ~~kill Ryuusui~~  
~~cola~~ Booze  
~~Monopoly~~ ~~Monopoly~~ ~~MONOPOLY~~  
“We’re not going to play this friendship destroyer of a game, no way.”

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

“Come on, we have to do something. We can’t just sit and watch movies all day!” Ryuusui tried to protest, but Senkuu took a pencil from his hand and completely scratched that point.

“Then ask Gen to foretell you from UNO cards; I don’t care. We don’t need bloodshed over non-existing hotels.” Senkuu was in an awful mood since his position with the lab also has got scratched.  
console  
books  
~~boxing gloves~~  
~~bow and arrows~~  
Chrome started at Tsukasa and Ukyou with a disappointed look on his face. “Technical question, what you two plan to do with these in a small flat?”

“As you may have noticed, I and Tsukasa have to train. Besides, you never know, when bow may come in handy.” Ukyou sounded like this explained everything.

Chrome took a deep breath trying to sound calm, “Guys, sorry, my walls, my place, my rules. As you probably noticed, we don’t have space for this sort of stuff. So let get this straight, I’m okay with your laptops, notebooks or whatever that doesn’t take too much space, BUT “Here he started to articulate every word. “No lab, no training equipment. Only theory, and muscle training. Sorry.”

“Well, I get it. Just like I said, it can be handy when you want to get rid of one… pest.” Ukyou looked directly at Ryuusui, who seemed unbothered by death threats.

“Oh come on, I’ll get PlayStation and TV for you, guys. Also, Francois will prepare food, chill.”

This doesn't help. At all.

"Okay, so let's say that's enough for now. If we need anything else, we will ask someone, but here's another problem. Who will bring us all of this? Tsukasa, Gen, and Ukyou live alone." Chrome asked in a concerned tone, but Senkuu quickly responded.

“I messaged Byakuya. He said that he can get our stuff from their flats and drive here, but he will be around 8PM. So let’s just end this, because I want to send him the list. And of course, you have to remember that he will look through your stuff and I'm not responsible for the eventual mess you'll find.”

“Is that okay? I mean, it’s a lot of work. Besides, how he plans to get into our houses without keys?” Ukyou voiced his concerns, and Senkuu smiled devilishly like he always does.

“It’s not a problem for him, trust me. Besides, it will be easier to ask one person to get all of this. So just pay later for his gas, cook something, say 'thank you', I don’t know.”

“Your dad is so cool, Senkuu! Next time I’ll invite you two for a dinner. And don’t worry, I’ll cover all transportation costs to give your dad something extra for fatigue!” Ryuusui tried to light up the mood but got back only murderous stares from Senkuu, Ukyou, and Tsukasa.

“Ryuusui, for your own safety, stop talking.”

“Hey, maybe Senkuu’s dad for ‘something extra’ should buy a gag?”

“Why bother? Piece of old cloth deep into a throat will be enough.”

Angry Senkuu is scary, but he combined with Tsukasa and Ukyo are a downright terrifying trio. Chrome understood that since these three are always busy, this whole mess affects them the most. But On the other hand, creating such a toxic atmosphere on the first day of their lockdown isn’t the best idea.

And it seemed that Gen also had similar though because he clapped his hands and smiled. “Okay, we can all agree that for now, we don’t need more than this. Remember Senkuu-chan, our stuff will be pretty heavy and if it turns out your dad needs help, I can always ask my manager for help. Oh, that reminded me! I need to message Xeno-chan and Stanley-chan and give them an update.”

That caused immediate reaction from Senkuu. “Don’t even try to text him. Why do you even keep in touch with these two? And can we all agree to stop using Xeno’s DnD nick? It's creepy.”

If Gen was serious or not with texting Xeno, it didn’t matter. For a moment, the atmosphere became less stressful, and though none of them have met Senkuu's mentor in person, they started making fun of Xeno’s persistence in using his DnD character’s name. But ultimately they all agreed it would be weird to suddenly call him by his real name and moved on.

“Oka~y jokes aside, we will thank Byakuya-chan as he arrives, so let’s move to the next big question. Who sleeps where?” Gen took another piece of paper and a marker and did a quick plan of Chrome’s house. He immediately crossed out bedroom and bathroom. “We have one bed, but since Chrome is so nice to let us stay here, I think it’s only fair to let him have it. Plus, we can put our luggage there.”

Chrome sighed with relief. As much as he loves his bro’s, he wouldn’t sacrifice bed for them. Not a chance.

“Bathroom also, because ew. We’re desperate, but none of us should sleep on a wet floor. Also, I think no one should sleep on a corridor, in case of an emergency. So we’re only left with small living room and kitchen, and we have to sleep there in five people. Even if we use chairs as two provisory beds, it’s still a lot of people, don’t you think~?” Gen smiled in his characteristic way that could only mean trouble, “And since I’m holding a marker, I’ll choose first! Trust me, you’ll agree with me.”

Everyone groaned certain that Gen will reserve the most strategic spot near the fridge. Instead, he happily drew a smaller rectangle next to the living room and wrote Ryuusui’s name in it.

“Gen, no! I won’t be sleeping on a fucking balcony, no way!” Ryuusui immediately stood up and walked towards Gen. Chrome was sure that he’ll hit the mentalist, but they just stood face to face.

“You don’t agree, Ryuusui-chan~? I literally just said that we don’t have that much space for 5 people. It’s only logical that someone has to make a sacrifice, you know~? So why do you still think that you have any right to decide? Because of you, I canceled my show I had planned. You have lost your Floor Privilege, Ryuusui-kun, and you should thank me because I stopped everyone from putting cloth in your throat. You should be grateful, ‘bitch’.”

During this short monologue, Gen smoothly went from the lighthearted, joking tone, changing it into more serious, where he purposefully accented word, to deadly serious and mocked the way Ryuusui called them ‘bitches’ earlier. Gen rarely gets angry, and even so, he manages to hide it. However, this time you could see menacing aura coming from him. Even Ryuusui silently sat back and avoided Gen's gaze.

Senkuu apparently also was impressed, because he patted Gen’s hair with a proud look on his face, “That’s my boyfriend! I’ll ask Byakuya to buy more cola!”

Watching the scene in front of him, Chrome finally understood that he was the only neutral person in this room. Tsukasa, Ukyo, Senkuu, and Gen apparently simultaneously created an alliance to bully Ryuusui, while he had no control over his new roommates.

***

“Senkuu! Why don’t you pick up your phone?!” Chrome heard someone screaming really loudly outside. Even with the doors to his room, closed he could hear every word very clearly.

Sound of the opening balcony door. “DON’T STAND THERE, JUST ENTER!”

A moment of silence. “I need the full name of the person I’m going to visit! Otherwise, the security guard won’t let me in!” 

“YOU DON’T KNOW CHROME’S NAME?!”

Another moment of silence, followed by loud footsteps and without knocking Senkuu opened the door.

“Bro, I know it’s stupid since we know each other for years now… But I’m not sure if you ever mentioned your surname.”

“If your dad says my name, house number, and mentions I’m on quarantine, they’ll let him in. And one thing,” Chrome finally took his eyes away from a book and turned to look at Senkuu “For the love of God, don’t scream. It's 9PM already, you need to be more mindful of other people.”

“Okay, no prob,” Senkuu slammed the door and after a while Chrome again heard screams. “JUST TELL THE GUARD THE NAME AND NUMBER OF THE ROOM!”

“Okay! By the way, judging from the amount of cola you wanted, my favorite son-in-law is stuck with you!”

“Yahoo, my favorite father-in-law!” Now Gen joined the conversation, his voice only slightly quieter than Senkuu. “We’re so sorry for the trouble!”

“Don’t worry, guys! Here, I bought you a cake!”

A loud scream of joy and Chrome was done. He slammed his head at the desk and took his phone. There were new notifications from his group chat with Kohaku, Ruri, and Taiju. Of course, he already has informed them about sudden development.

  
_Kohaku: Any new updates?  
Chrome: Senkuu screams at his father from the balcony as if he couldn’t use the phone like a normal, civilized person. I’m telling you, by the end of the day I’ll get a mandate.  
Kohaku: XDDD  
Chrome: This isn’t funny! They’re doing this on purpose and I’ll be one paying for this mess!  
Kohaku: Rest in Pepperoni, Chrome’s Bank Account  
Ruri: xD  
Taiju: xD  
Yuzuriha: xD  
Chrome: You’re so mean to me! Why do I even bother talking to you, when everyone laughs at me?  
Ruri: I’m really sorry you feel that way Chrome. None of us have malicious intention :) It’s just so funny how you ended up in this situation.  
Taiju: Don’t worry, I’ll talk with Senkuu :)  
Yuzuriha: You can do this. They all can be kinda mean, but ultimately, they’re your friends :)  
Chrome: I hope so._

After a few minutes, Chrome heard loud knocking at the front door. He immediately stood up and walked to the door, but didn't open them.

“It’s okay. Please just lay all the stuff in the front, and we will take them, just back down a little. Thank you so much for your help, Mr. Byakuya!”

“No problem! Thank you for letting Senkuu stay. And remember, if you develop any symptoms, document that. Good luck!”

after they were sure that Byakuya left, Chrome opened the door and with help of others dragged everything inside. It was pretty late when they finally unpacked, but cake from Senkuu’s dad succesfully lightened up the mood. Everyone seemed to relax a little, so they spend a few hours listening to Ryuu’s stories trip to Europe and eating.

It's funny how sweets sometimes reconcile people.

Around midnight however most of the group was asleep. Tsukasa and Ukyo slept next to the fridge, while Senkuu and Gen slept on chairs, so Chrome and Ryuusui didn’t have a choice but to continue their night talk on the balcony.

“Pretty wild day, huh?” Ryuusui stretched and sat down next to Chrome on the mattress. “By the way, thanks for not joining a hate wagon.”

“No problem. They were really harsh with you.”

“To their credit, I really fucked up with this one. I swear, if I knew about this show or university stuff, I wouldn’t have come here.”

At first, Chrome thought he misinterpreted things, but now when they were alone, Ryuusui’s tone was strange. Like something was bothering him.

Finally, Chrome decided to address it.

“You know, it doesn’t sound like you.”

“What?”

“I mean, you’re selfish and reckless, but it doesn’t suit you. Showing up like this, knowing we have a global pandemic. Did something happen during the trip?”

“If I knew we will have a talk like that, I would ask Senkuu’s dad to buy cigarettes or something.” Ryuusui laughed but was visibly uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he took a deep breath and started. “I’ll be like Senkuu and give you 10 billion points for the deduction. For the record, the last two weeks I spent in my hotel room, so I shouldn't be sick. But my father said that I can’t come back to our villa...”

“Wait, your house is huge.” Chrome stopped him, completely dumbfounded by this logic. “All six of us could stay there for two weeks and not meet once. Perfect place for social distancing!”

“I know, but he started talking something about infection risk, he can’t be sure I’m not wandering anywhere, and he prefers me to find a place to sleep somewhere else.”

Everyone in their group know, how unfair person Ryuusui's father can be, but it takes te cake

“I’m sorry, but your dad is an asshole. I mean, I get it, but why he would suddenly do that?”

“I know, but it's typical of him. And you want to hear the best part? He told me all of this while I was already going to the airplane. I didn’t even have time to message anyone. So I kinda panicked and when it came to writing address... you were the first person I thought about.”

“Why didn’t you tell us first?”

Ryuusui shrug his arms. “Well, I panicked and I had to give the documents right after landing. I completely forgot about the meeting and thougt we will be alone and when I saw everyone I panicked again and said stupid shit without thinking. I wanted to play this out as a joke, Tsukasa treats it so seriously.” Ryuusui visibly cringed at sheer memory of today's events.

“I mean, it was stupid, but still. I think they took it too far.”

“Nah, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay! Tsukasa threatened you.”

“I mean, I was scared, but to be honest I prefer dealing with Tsukasa than dealing with my father’s another mood swing. You’re a bunch of assholes, but my bunch of the best assholes.”

Ryuusui playfully hit his arm and seeing his fond smile made Chrome melting inside.

He stretched his arm, ready for a fist bump. “I promise you, I’ll help you get your Floor Privileges back!”

“The weather is nice, so I’m not complaining. Plus, Gen was kinda right. But anyway,” Ryuusui bumped his fist with Chrome. “Thanks.”

Chrome still thought that their friendship was like rocky at times, maybe a little harsh. But now he was kinda excited to see, what will happen during those two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But why do you need my help?”
> 
> Gen let out a heavy sigh. “Because I know you can’t refuse. And you know that too, you’re just too nice, Ukyou-chan.”
> 
> Gen has a problem and Ukyou is a good friend. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (As you may noticed, I'm not good with regular updates.)

Ukyou rarely complains about his above-average, sensitive hearing.

It's useful at times. Plus, in the future, he wants to work as a marine navigator, so this will definitely come in handy.

Yes, he _usually_ doesn’t complain.

But then, the quarantine happened.

After another muffed giggle coming from the living room, Ukyou turned around on his sleeping bag, still pretending to be asleep.

The last days were rocky, to say the least. The peace they maintained on the first day disappeared literally the next morning. Arguments were about everything - order of entering the bathroom, overall mess, that someone said this or that, etc. At one point it got so heated that Chrome just threw a rock aimlessly and barricaded himself in a room for half of the day. To be fair, it was Ruusui and Tsukasa’s fault, since most of the arguments started from their bickering over the economy or something. But seeing Chrome reaching his limit made Ukyou uneasy. Like the last bastion of normality and compassion fell. Overall, they were all tired.

And then, he has lost his earplugs.

The earplugs that Senkuu’s dad bought just for him, disappeared. Right after Rock Incident.

Ukyou left them somewhere for a few hours to help Gen with loosening up the tension. Later, he tried to find them and looked under the counter, in the trash bin, everywhere he could think of, but with no avail. And that's why spent second night in a row on tossing and twisting in a sleeping bag feeling like he's reaching his limit too.

Would it be easier to just admit to someone he lost them and couldn’t sleep? Probably. But Ukyou didn’t want to bother anyone over something so trivial. It was his problem that he can’t keep his stuff, so the only option was to wait for another delivery day.

And maybe it wouldn't be a problem if not for a people he was sharing space with.

Of course, it wasn’t Tsukasa’s fault. No, Ukyou's biggest night terror was two gremlins sleeping in the next room. He knew Gen and Senkuu were an official couple, but for God’s sake, how they could talk so much at night?

Suddenly, Ukyou heard a crack of opening shelf right above the counter of the kitchen. Next, a rustle of a package right above him. Probably chips or jellies. And then he realized.

These assholes were stealing snacks from their shared stock!

That’s it, not on his watch. Ukyou laid on the back and opened eyes. What he saw both surprised and disappointed him at the same time. 

There was a pack of Doritos two meters above his head. Fucking Doritos hanging on a hand-made grabber made of pencils.

“Can you stop?” He asked politely, not raising his voice above a whisper. But it was enough for Senkuu to lose his grab, causing Doritos to fall right on Ukyou’s face.

He didn't shiver nor made any noise. Deep breath in… and out.

There was a complete silence for a few seconds. Finally, one of the troublemakers stood up, and judging from the footsteps, it was Gen. And Ukyou was right. After the pack was taken off out of his face, he saw the mentalist with a worried look on his face.

“I’m really sorry, Ukyou-chan. I thought you're sleeping.”

“Sleeping doesn't protect from falling objects, Gen. By the way, what the hell are you two doing?” Ukyou quickly changed the subject and looked at the grabber, still hanging above them.

“Ah, this? A grabber made of junk.” Gen quickly glanced at it. “Very long one.” 

Ukyou looked seriously at Gen and asked only one question.

“Senkuu’s idea?”

“Senkuu’s idea.”

“Okay, that’s all I need to know.” He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Senkuu, if you two have to eat at night, can you do it like a normal person? You know, walking to the shelf? Opening it? You have arms and legs, right?”

“Maybe this is how normies do it.” It was the only response from Senkuu as he folded the grabber and put it on the table, slightly dissatisfied in the course of action.

There was a strange correlation between the lack of proper lab equipment and Senkuu's sanity. For the past days, he was spending the time answering the most absurd questions on Reddit in a highly scientific way and then discussing them with Chrome. Now he has entered the phase of making stuff from a junk he found in flat, apparently.

“Okay, do as you want.” Ukyou shrugged his arms and sat. "Do you mind if I join you?"

“Oh, Ukyou-chan wants to join our humble little group?” Something in Gen’s stare rubbed Ukyou in the wrong way, but he brushed it off.

“I’m not even sleepy. Besides, Senkuu seems to be more talkative at night.”

“What? Miss me that much?”

“To be honest, I just want to ask one thing.” Ukyou sat on the opposite side of the table and dropped his voice to sound more serious. “How did your dad get into my flat?”

It was bothering Ukyou since the start of their quarantine has, but Senkuu, being an asshole, avoided the topic.

And this time also he grinned and mocked his friend, “Oh, I don’t kno~w. Maybe he broke the lock? Quite a mystery, not gonna lie. Maybe you should ask Hyouga or someone else to check if it isn't open?”

“Senkuu, I swear, as much I respect you, you’ll be my next target if I find anything in my house broken-.”

“You’re really nervous lately, Ukyou-chan. Are you feeling okay? You aren’t infected, are you?” Gen also started taunting him and ostentatiously grabbed the face mask.

Ukyou groaned in frustration. “Guys, I’m serious. I’m really grateful that your dad helped us. But I don't trust you when it comes to my flat.”

“Can you not bully people at three in the morning?” All three of them jumped on their seats, hearing Tsukasa’s hoarse voice. “Ukyou, remember when you gave me spare keys to your flat? I messaged Senkuu’s dad to let him know where they are. I hope you don’t mind, he will give me them back. And you two assholes stop bullying poor Ukyou or you’ll have broken locks next time.”

Ukyou let out a relieved sigh and smiled, “Thank you so much. At least one decent person here.”

“I’m really disappointed. I thought Byakuya used the lock picking method Gen has taught him recently. Old man apparently is too scared.” 

This immediately grabbed Ukyou's attention. “You taught Senkuu’s dad how to open locks? Why the fuck do you even know that in the first place?”

Surprisingly, Tsukasa also seemed concerned with this, because he sat and looked at Gen with a serious and worried expression. “Gen, there are more efficient ways to get money than robbery. If you really want, I can help you, but you should have told us you need money. We are your friends, you can talk with us.”

It was oddly… wholesome? Not that it surprised Ukyou since he knew Tsukasa for two years. During their training sessions, the man always asks how Ukyou feels, if he needs a break if he drank water and so on. It felt weird for thinking of a guy two times as big as him as a softie, but it’s true.

“Do I really look that shady?” Gen's offended voice made Senkuu laugh out loud, which visibly annoyed the mentalist. But he didn't comment on that, focusing on Tsukasa. “I’m really moved by your concerns~. Unfortunately, the truth is less exciting than me living a double life as a tv star and burglar. I just need to be prepared in case one of my tricks goes wrong and it's a surprisingly useful skill.”

“You shouldn’t be doing this type of stuff. You’re a mentalist, not a stunt actor.” Senkuu got serious as soon as Gen mentioned his job. Everyone knew it is a pretty heavy topic since he seemed to despise any show that his boyfriend appears in. But Gen brushed it off.

“My lovely Senkuu-chan~, you know that, I know that, everyone here knows that, but so happens that my producers need something more than psychology 101 class~. My manager is doing God’s work already. Anyway, Byakuya-chan just asked me to teach him something cool. But he’s a really nice person. He wouldn’t use it to get into someone’s house.”

“Byakuya is too old for that. I still think that a properly prepared small bomb would be more effective. If you know what you’re doing, then maybe you won’t lose your hand.”

Tsukasa finally sat next to Senkuu, yawning loudly. “If that's your opinion, then I'll never ask you for anything.”

“Oh, it looks like I’m the only person here who didn’t meet Senkuu’s father yet. He seems like a nice person.” Ukyou noticed curiously and took a chip, expecting to hear some funny stories.

And he didn’t have to wait too long. 

“Byakuya works abroad at NASA, so I don’t see him most of the year. But when he finally decides to visit, oh Lord, these two act like it’s Christmas," Senkuu pointed at Gen and Tsukasa. "All because Byakuya loves every single person I hang out with. Really, he treats Chrome, Taiju, and Tsukasa as his adoptive sons. Gen advanced to adopted son-in-law category, but I think everyone in this building knows that already.” Senkuu tried to sound annoyed, but Ukyou could hear fondness in his voice. 

Tsukasa started explaining further. “As Senkuu said, Mr. Byakuya is a really open person. When I, Yuzuriha, Taiju, Senkuu, and Gen started hanging out in high school, he invited us for dinner. Also, when he learned that my family situation isn’t the best, he just bought an additional bed and called it an Emotional Support Bed. Whenever I didn’t want to go back home, I could just come and sleep there.”

“Why is it called that?” Ukyou asked curiously. "Well, naming objects is weird in general, but still."

“Emotional Support Bed works like this - anyone can come and sleep there. If someone wants or needs it, I can message Byakuya and tell him that someone needs a talk. And he would call from America to solve highschool drama of bunch of brats.” Senkuu shrugged his arms. "It's not a bad thing though. He's reliable and likes to help others."

“You sound like you didn’t like having me near, Senkuu-chan~,” Gen said in a playful tone and also turned towards Ukyou. “Byakuya-chan is really nice! As Tsukasa-chan said, going out to eat is our small tradition.” 

Gen quickly grabbed his phone and scrolled through it to show something Ukyou. It was a selfie, apparently still from high school. Slightly younger Gen hold a phone while showing peace sign to the camera. In the background, a man around his fifties with a bright smile on his face was stretching arm above Tsukasa's head to make bunny ears. Behind him sat Taiju and Yuzuriha just smiling, and at the end sat Senkuu facing away from the camera.

Ukyou had to admit, it looked like fun.

“Besides, he always invites us over for Christmas or sends us presents. Just look at this masterpiece!” Gen proudly showed off his t-shirt. And indeed, Ukyou only now noticed that under the big printed COLA logo were symbols for Cobaltum and Lanthanum with their respective chemical formulas around.

“Oi, I was the one who suggested that to him. I deserve some praise too.” Senkuu whined. “What can I say? Byakuya really likes my squad and we have to go out altogether next time.”

If not for the ungodly late hour, this would cause more enthusiasm, but all four of them just bumped fists as a form of agreement.

Speaking of the late hour, Ukyou momentarily felt all the fatigue and tiredness cumulating again. And even though he didn’t do anything to show that, he could again feel Gen’s sharp stare on him.

The mentalist ostentatiously stood up and stretched his arms while yawning.

“I think I’m going to sleep on a balcony with Ryuusui-chan. It’s really late and I noticed whenever I’m around, Senkuu-chan can’t sleep properly~.”

Ukyou heard Tsukasa murmuring 'get a room, you two', but his voice drowned in Senkuu’s louder, slightly offended response.

“Okay, but don’t come back if you’ll need something. And I know you will.”

“Oh, that’s for sure~. But I thought about it and maybe together we’re too hyperactive for our dear Tsukasa-chan and Ukyou-chan.” Gen nonchalantly walked towards one of the shelves and took out a pack of cookies.

“And with that, it was a pleasure to talk with you, but excuse me,” Gen walked towards the balcony door and opened it, peeking outside. “Oh, Ryuusui-chan~, great to see you awake. I’m going to cheat on Senkuu-chan with you tonight. Hope you don’t mind. I brought something in exchange.”

“That's one of few things in my life I would do it for free, but if you insist.” Ryuusui’s voice was the last thing the rest of the group heard before Gen closed the door and disappeared from their sight. 

“Serves him right, I hope he catches something.”

“Senkuu, the last thing we need is a sick person on our balcony. Besides, you two are loud.” Tsukasa was still oversensitive when it came to a topic of illness. Senkuu just waved a hand dismissively, while covering himself with a blanket and laying head on the table. It left Tsukasa and Ukyou with no other option but to go back to their sleeping bags. 

“You know, Ukyou? If these two wake you up again just let me know, I’ll talk with them.” Tsukasa whispered and cracked the knuckles.

“You know me, I prefer less violent ways of dealing with stuff like this… But thanks, I appreciate it. And really, everything is okay."

"You know, you really look pale. Are you sleeping well?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking too much and lost track of time."

Without saying anything else, Tsukasa nodded and turned away from Ukyou. In less than 5 minutes, the only sound audible in the room was the steady breathing of Tsukasa and Senkuu and the muffed voices of Gen and Ryuusui chatting.

Ukyou let out a loud sigh. Finally, some peace and quiet.

***

Of course, a few hours of good sleep can’t compensate sleepless nights, but it helped. But another problem occurred and that is, where to take a power nap?

After breakfast, as always, they started doing their own stuff - most of them sat in the living room and watched a tv show or browsed the internet. Gen was still doing something on a balcony, Chrome was cramming in his room, which left Ukyou with exactly zero reasonable spots to sleep.

That’s why, in act of desperation, he decided to lock himself for some time in the bathroom. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to destroy a nice, chill atmosphere of lazy quarantine day. 

So there he was, in the bathroom, contemplating the life choices that led him to this. However, he made a fatal mistake - he forgot to lock the door and realized that after hearing cracking noise and saw Gen entering the room. 

“Gen, for fuck’s sake, can’t you just knock?”

The TV was playing loudly in the background, so they didn't have to bother with keeping their voices low.

“I’m so sorry if I scared you. But I thought you maybe want to talk about something~? You look pale, you know?” Gen said all of this with is innocent, pseudo caring tone.

Ukyou clicked tongue.

“So what? None of us looks like a normal self. Even Senkuu gave up on his normal hairstyle and walks around with hairs down.”

“I’m not complaining about that if I can be honest. I love Senkuu-chan and his cute leek hair, but it’s a nice change. I’m worried about you because honestly, you look tired and less cute than usual. Do you have trouble sleeping? I thought Bykuya-chan bought you an earplugs or something.”

“Senkuu knows that you’re checking out other guys?” Ukyou tried to joke, but it sounded flat.

“Of course, he already accepted you and Ryuusui-chan as my side-chicks.” The mentalist responded in a joking tone, but right after that sighed loudly. “My life would be so much easier if all of you started communicating like normal people, you know~? First Ryuusui-chan and his father, then Senkuu-chan needing constant attention, Chrome-chan on the verge of mental breakdown, and now you’ve betrayed me, Ukyou-chan. Give me a break~, I can’t hold this group on my own!”

While speaking Gen started searching his pockets and finally took out something.

“That’s kinda rich hearing that from you, about being honest. But you’re kinda right, I’m sorry, Gen. Where did you find these?” He barely managed to hide his excitement, because on the mentalist's palm lay two small earplugs.

“Glad you ask, Ukyou-chan~. Give me a minute.” Gen quickly left the bathroom just to came back a few seconds later with a small camera. “You see, I noticed you have trouble with sleeping. So I went looking around the house and found them under the sink. No need to thank me~, but it was hard, you know? Crawling on the floor to find something that small~.”

“Wait, when did you find them?”

Gen shrugged his arms “Two days ago, I think?”

“You kept them for two days?”

And the answer was the most Gen-like response anyone could imagine. “I wanted to see your reaction. What's stronger - your inability to sleep or your stubbornness?”

"So you knew that for two days and decided to be loud anyway? Was that the part of your masterplan?"

"Maybe~?"

Deep breath in... And out.

“Gen, my precious, little mentalist. I would strangle you right now if not for the fact that you found them in the end. I’m grateful for it. So if you can hand me...” Ukyou took a step towards Gen and started stretching his arm to grab earplugs, but Gen quickly took them away from his reach.

“Speaking of gratitude~ I need your help right now!”

Ukyou glanced suspiciously at the camera. “What do you want?”

“Remember that one time I mentioned that I had to cancel one of my shows?”

“It’s hard to forget, really.”

“You see, that day I talked with my manager and she pleaded with the producers of the show. And for causing them trouble, they really~ want me to make something like an amateur document on quarantine live that we could use as a segment in the next show...”

“That’s dumb.” Ukyou didn’t let him finish before voicing his opinion, which took Gen by surprise.

“I know! And trust me, it isn’t even the worst option. At first, I just wanted to do it a found-footage style, but I’m pretty sure if these materials resurfaced after ten years, your career would be over!” Gen enthusiastically clapped hands. “So, we will do the Diary Room! Like in reality shows, where people sit and talk shit about other contestants! Everybody will just record a message describing their experience, I’ll slap some slice of life scenes in between and hope this will do!”

“Gen. This sounds like something that will be plain cringe at best. I beg you. Don’t do this.”

“I prefer to think about it as _Keeping up with Kardashians_ , but with poor students. Besides, it’s not like I have a choice, Ukyou-chan~.” Gen tried to walk towards Ukyou and put his arm around him, but Ukyou pushed him back.

“O no no no, no manipulation techniques, I’ve read your books.” Ukyou saw Gen’s shocked face by his sudden outburst and immediately felt a little guilty. “Why do you think you don’t have any other option? Remember, you want us to be more honest.”

Gen tucked his white air behind the ear and averted gaze for a few seconds, either truly hesitating or trying to evoke certain emotions. The mentalist always had full control over a situation, but apparently, but maybe it was really hard for him to ask.

Finally, after what Ukyou assumed was a long thought process, Gen hides half of his face behind the sweater’s sleeve.

“You see, my manager didn't say it directly, but it may be some sort of punishment for breaking the rules of a contract. They just love to spice things a little, you know~.” There was a tension in Gen’s voice despite an overall cheerful tone.

Ukyou rarely watched TV, only when he wanted to support his friend, so he didn't know much about it. But Gen sometimes complained about weird stuff the producers have put him through, so it didn't sound like a lie.

“It’s not like I’m really that fond of selling your privacy, but I remember one time when a similar thing happened and it wasn’t nice. And I don't want to overwork my manager, you know?”

“Yikes, that really sucks.”

“I know! That’s why I need your help.” Gen quickly laid the earplugs and camera on the stall and slightly bowed. “Please, help me convince the rest.” 

“I swear to God if this is one of your schemes…”

“Why everyone always assumes I have an ulterior motive?” Gen asked in a whiny voice and straightened. “I mean, I know. But this time I’m as honest as I can.”

“But why do you need my help?”

Gen let out a heavy sigh. “Because I know you can’t refuse. And you know that too, you’re just too nice, Ukyou-chan.”

“Is that a compliment?” Ukyou raised an eyebrow while crossing arms on his chest.

“Well, I didn’t even talk with Senkuu-chan, so you can imagine how much I value our friendship and trust~... Besides, the squad trusts you more than me, you’re just so cute it’s hard to say ‘no’ to you.”

“Don’t say that.” Ukyou felt a little guilty since he also assumed that Gen was lying to him just a few minutes ago. But the mentalist was right.

Ukyou was unable to say no to his friends.

With the deepest regret in his voice, he agreed. “Okay, I’ll help you.”

This plan wouldn’t work, but a loud gasp of excitement and a spontaneous hug from Gen kinda recompensated his doubts. Ukyou looked at his precious earplugs laying next to the camera and decided he will pay back Gen for finding them.

They decided to talk with the rest of the squad after dinner, but due to the incident involving Senkuu and the oven, it was postponed for a few hours. During that time they just chilled on the corridor, away from the rest. At first, Ukyou wanted to join and watch the movie, but Gen insisted that he has something important to discuss. The time passed however and they didn't even touch this 'very important' topic.

"Why do you even need me here?" Ukyou finally asked, after another anecdote about Gen's co-workers and shows. Not that he minded, but it was weird nonetheless.

But Gen only laid his head on Ukyou's tight and shortly answered: “Hope you don't mind~. I'm just in the mood to ramble a little~.” 

Ukyou just patted the mentalist head and listened. If Gen needed emotional support, then he was more than happy to help.

But at this point, Ukyou knew he has to do something. 'Something' meant anything that won't force any of them to participate in this farce. At first, anything seemed like an impossible plan. Ukyou had an idea, but fooling Gen was not an easy task, but an occasion appeared when the mentalist asked him to bring his phone from the kitchen. From that point, he only had to wait for dinner.

***

After the meal, they sat together while Gen tried to explain the situation. Ukyou, as he promised, sometimes interrupted to voice his support. Most of the time however he analyzed other's expression and it was amazing how the whole group managed to keep straight faces during all of that.

On the other hand, Gen was really expressive, as usual, but not convincing enough to change his friends' skeptical attitude.

After it was over, Tsukasa put down his fork and looked straight into Gen’s eyes. “I’m pretty sure everyone will agree with me. We won’t do a fucking Diary Room in the bathroom or anywhere for that matter. I’m sorry your manager worked her ass to help you, but it’s about our privacy.”

“I kinda don’t understand the point of this.” Chrome was the next person to voice his concerns. “I understand that it has something to do with your contract, but it sounds more like bullying at work. I mean, it's not your fault we have a global pandemic... At least I hope you don't have anything to do with that.”

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad! It's just a short message and permission to use this material!" Ukyou could hear nervousness in Gen's voice.

Only Senkuu voiced his support. With a bright smile, he took the camera. “Oh, come on, guys. It won’t be that bad. It’s just a video message! Here, I’ll start.”

Senkuu’s sudden enthusiasm surprised everyone, but not for long. With a big smile on the face, he started recording. “Hello, my name is Ishigami Senkuu. Second-year university student in the chemistry department. If you’re curious, how quarantine looks like, I’m more than happy to tell you! My good for nothing boyfriend, Asagiri Gen,” here Senkuu tuned camera to film Gen’s reaction, “During those few days, has cheated on me with two of our friends, on a balcony and in the bathroom. And thus, as the leader, I take away his floor privilege, enjoy your time on a balcony.”

Gen took a shaky breath and forced a smile. “Don’t you think you’re too cruel, Senkuu-chan? I expected others to make fun of me, but you’re my boyfriend and you should support me more, really~. ”

“But I’m supporting you.” 

“How?!” Finally, Gen yelled and stood up, visibly hurt by Senkuu’s behavior.

But Senkuu, unmoved, turned off the camera. “Because I love you and generally I don’t like it when my friends are treated like pushovers. You’re better than this and you’re a powerhouse of this stupid show. They can’t really do anything to harm your career unless you let them. And I think the others agree with me.”

Gen looked at Ukyou, basically pleading for support, but didn't get any. With resignation, he sat back, visibly sulking.

Finally, Ryuusui decided to interfere. “Okay, Senkuu. Are we telling him now or do you want to taunt him more?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Senkuu laid back on his chair with crossed arms and let another man continue.

“Okay! Don’t bother your pretty little head anymore, Gen! Cause I, Ryuusui, already took care of this!”

“Excuse me, you did what?” The Mentalist momentarily jumped and didn’t even bother with keeping his tone, sounding almost scared. And who could blame him?

“I’ve heard your producers are giving you a tough time and since it’s partially my fault, I contacted your manager and together we came up with a solution.”

“Ryuusui, what the fuck did you do?”

Ryuusui chuckled seeing Gen on a verge of panicking and snapped his fingers. “I suggested to her that my father will be more than delighted to show around his company. I think it should work out since Francois will take care of this from now on.”

“Does your father knows?”

“Yup, and he can’t refuse since it’s always good PR for him. Besides, he owes me for this whole incident. So, stop worrying and let me enjoy my redemption arc.”

Ryuusui was sitting there with a smug smile, visibly proud of himself, like it was his idea. The rest also seemed to be relieved, but everyone waited for Gen’s response.

Finally, the mentalist clapped his hands in delight. “Waaa~! Ryuusui-chan, you’re so precious! I’m so glad~! And I’m so sorry I kicked you out on the balcony on the first day.”

“Don’t mind! Always glad to help.” Ryuusui bumped a fist with Gen as a gesture of agreement.

“Since you’re getting along so well, I keep what I said. Gen, you’re sleeping on a balcony, for making a fuss. And Ryuusui, for saving your stupid ass, can take your spot.”

“Seriously~?” Gen let out a small chuckle. “Well, I suppose it’s fair.”

“I appreciate our concerns, Senkuu! But I didn’t do it for Floor Privilege and I don’t mind sleeping on a balcony with Gen.”

Senkuu shrugged his arms. “Do as you want, I can always put my new grabber there. Tsukasa, do you want to help me before we go back to watching a show?”

***

Fortunately, the rest of the day went without problems. No drama, no microwaves, no discussions, no more asshole producers. Probably because two main troublemakers, that is Ryuusui and Gen, decided to spend time separately from the rest. 

And they could've ended their day like that. They could've watched a movie or play cards, sleep, anything. It was getting late anyway.

But then someone took out the alcohol and suggested Karaoke Night.

It quickly turned into a cacophony and Ukyou would rather die than listen to another bad cover of Tenacious D or ABBA. His ears wouldn't survie that any longer, so he grabbed a pack of jellies out of the shelf and opened the balcony door.

“Can I hide here?” Not waiting for a response Ukyou close the door and tossing pack on the mattress he sat next to Gen. 

“We were curious who will evacuate first from this. What waste last straw?” Ryuusui’s voice was shaky and sometimes he unnaturally stretched words, but it was probably the fault of Strong Zero next to him.

“Chrome. ABBA. _Dancing Queen_.” Ukyou counted.

“Wait, Tsukasa-chan and Senkuu-chan also sing?!”

“You wish, they’re hyping Chrome up and Senkuu said something about recording him and send it to Ruri.”

“And how’s our new friend grabber-Kun?”

“You know, I’m not sure. He doesn’t talk much and is kinda… stiff.”

Ukyou felt Gen’s cringe against his arm, but Ryuusui, probably thanks to alcohol, burst out laughing and leaned forward to hug Ukyou.

“Oh, Ukyou, you’re so cute~!”

“Easy there, Ryuusui-chan, our friend had a really long day.” Gen helped sit Ryuusui back on his sit. “Sorry, if you wanted to take a nap here. As you can see, Ryuusui-chan is even more energetic after alcohol.” 

Suddenly, the first sound of _Mamma Mia_ came from the living room and Ryuusui immediately stood up, almost falling over.

“Sorry guys, there are songs you CAN’T skip,” and thus he left Ukyou and Gen to join the rest. For a while the two said nothing, listening to the worst cover on earth and watching first stars appearing on the sky. 

Suddenly, Gen laid his head on Ukyo’s arm. “Say, why did you do that, Ukyou-chan~?”

“Wha~t? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gen-ku~n!” Ukyou mimicked Gen’s tone and wink, which made the mentalist chuckle.

“No, but serious talk now. I asked you to help me.” 

“And I did.”

Gen sighed. “Now you’re acting like Senkuu-chan! That’s not fair!”

“I’m sorry. The truth is, you asked me to help solve your problem, right?”

“Technically, yup.”

“And your problem wasn’t convincing us to help you. Your problem was the producers. So I didn’t break my promise.”

“So what did you do?”

“Talked with Ryuusui. If I'm a nice friend of the group, he's eager to help rich one.”

“So I wasted hours on preparing mentally just for them to make fun of me, because everything was already ready? Am I correct?”

Ukyou tried to keep his neutral tone. “I mean, you kinda deserved it. And we wanted to see if you notice.”

Gen raised his head and looked at Ukyou straight into the eyes. “This is so my style of dealing with things. I don’t know if I should be proud of you or concerned.”

“Well, I’m learning from the best! Next time you can avoid all of it if you take your own advice.”

“Nah, I’m good.” Gen grabbed two cans of beer and gave one to Ukyou. “I thought to abut it and I came to conclusion it’s kinda the charm of our group.”

“A group of socially awkward adults, who would rather die than learn how to properly channel their emotions?”

“That plus our cute, caring Ukyou-chan~!”

They made a toast and drank from the cans, enjoying each other's company, while the first sounds of Evangelion opening echoed from the flat.

“It’s not that bad, honestly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there will be at least one more chapter xD.
> 
> And I want to thank everyone who left kudos or a comment or both!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I love Ryuusui, I'm sorry
> 
> and yes, I headcanon that Dr Xeno uses his character's DnD name on daily basis


End file.
